Cómo te conocí
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Un AU y no sé qué escribir así que dejo este fragmento: "Cuando me acordé de quién se trataba me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, ofreciéndole la paleta en forma de payaso. -¿No crees que ya es noche para andar aquí? Y hace frío-."


¿Cómo nos conocimos?

"¿Cómo la conocí?"

A ver… estábamos en preparatoria todavía, yo iba en segundo año y él en tercero.

"Era un día de Halloween y salí con mis amigos a pedir dulces"

En aquellos días iba a estudiar con un profesor por las tardes, siempre tenía que llevar ese libro, una libreta y algo para anotar.

"Fue divertido porque compraron máscaras y como en esos días yo apenas iba a recibir mi pago del trabajo ellos me hicieron una máscara con una bolsa de papel…"

Ese día salí temprano pero no tenía ganas de llegar a casa todavía y me fui a pasear al parque, comenzó a anochecer y corría viento; de repente comencé a escuchar risas, al voltear al lado vi que pasaban muchos niños y jóvenes disfrazados.

"¡Dulce o truco! Dulce o truco…. Dulce o truco, ya me estaba aburriendo hasta que llegamos a casa de un amigo que nos regaló unos refrescos y una paleta con carita de payaso, mientras fuera comestible no me importaría lo infantil que se viera, era un día para disfrutar"

Aquí también celebran Halloween aunque no me gustan esas cosas porque me dan miedo las personas disfrazadas. Seguí viendo a más y más personas pasar y algunos niños que se me acercaban a pedir dulces o algo, me acabé el dinero con eso.

"Se nos ocurrió pasar al kiosco del parque a ver que tal nos iba, si todo salía bien nos podrían regalar algo bueno o eso dijo Hinata, en el camino nos encontramos a Yuri y sus hermanos jajaja les dimos un buen susto pero Yuri nos golpeó, da miedo cuando se lo propone"

No recuerdo haber hecho algo así durante mi infancia, porque siempre he acatado las reglas de la casa, además no es que tenga muchas amistades con quienes salir.

"Cuando nos íbamos vimos a una chica sentada en una de las muchas bancas que había en el lugar, estaba cabizbaja"

Escuché risas de nuevo, aunque no eran risas de niños, considerando lo oscuro que ya estaba… debía irme a casa ya, en cuanto estas personas pasaran me marcharía.

"Me acordé que la habría visto en algún otro lugar, su perfil me daba esa sensación"

Cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos y comenzaba a darme más y más miedo hasta que uno de esos sujetos tomó asiento junto a mí.

"Cuando me acordé de quién se trataba me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, ofreciéndole la paleta en forma de payaso. -¿No crees que ya es noche para andar aquí? Y hace frio-."

Cuando vi la paleta perdí el miedo y por la sorpresa miré y… me encontré con alguien llevando una bolsa de papel cubriendo su cabeza. –Muy original el disfraz-.

"Hizo algún comentario sobre m bolsa de papel y le respondí -Jajaja lo es, ¿verdad? Haaa… aunque no me gusta la idea, al menos te hace reír- cuando dije eso, fue sorprendente pero se sonrojó"

Lo último que había dicho me hizo avergonzarme, - y… ¿quién está bajo la mascara?– pregunté mientras colocaba la paleta sobre el libro.

"No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, ya recordaba, era la niña de segundo año que iba en el segundo piso del edificio frente al nuestro –Jaja ¿el loco que te quitó el plato de comida el otro día?-"

Cuando habló de la comida del otro día me hizo reír de nueva cuenta, el muchacho de tercero que iba en el segundo piso del edificio frente al nuestro.

"-¡Ah, ahora hasta en la cara tengo frio!, ¿oye no tienes frio? – me quité la chamarra y se la puse en los hombros, no sé de donde salió hacer eso"

Antes de que pudiera responder ya me había colocado la chamarra en los hombros, solo agradecí, él se comenzó a inclinar y me quitó los anteojos.

"Rara vez tenía oportunidad de atraparla usando lentes, no pude evitar el querer quitárselos y probarlos conmigo"

Recibí una llamada por parte de mi padre, me preguntaba donde estaba para ir por mi, mientras le decía veía que ellos seguían bromeando y comiendo lo que habían obtenido.

"Cuando escuché que era su padre volví con Hinata y Matsushita, estuvieron burlándose de mí, en cuanto vi que guardó su celular volví a hablar con ella"

Me preguntó si mi padre vendría por mí, al confirmarle me dijo que entonces ya se debían marchar.

"Nos despedimos con un simple saludo de mano y me acordé que aunque siempre la veía y le hablaba todavía no le preguntaba su nombre, aunque siempre escuchaba hablar de ella"

Cuando me dio la mano no pude evitar recordad las incontables ocasiones en que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos que conectaban a los edificios, o en el comedor o en la salida, aunque ya sabía como se llamaba porque siempre llegaban informes de él y sus amigos. -¡Yuzuru! … ¿Puedo llamarte Yuzuru?-

"Me ganó en la pregunta, me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre - Solo si Tachibana-san me permite llamarla por su nombre- ."

-Jeje está bien, Yuzuru- Me puse de pie cuando vi el auto de mi padre.

"Al escuchar a Matsushita y Hinata decirme que ya nos debíamos ir, comencé a correr con ellos -¡Hasta mañana, Kanade!"

Esa fue la primera vez que dijo mi nombre y aunque siempre hablábamos y reíamos, nunca nos habíamos dicho nuestros nombres.

"Ella era una estudiante de excelencia, la mejor del segundo año, y aunque la primera vez que nos vimos fue un accidente, con el pasar de los días fue agradándome más y más hasta que fue mencionada en un reconocimiento, pasaron días para que tuviera el valor de hablarle de nuevo, porque nuestros mundos eran muy diferentes."

Tuve que ir a su aula para que me volviera a hablar y la única excusa que encontré fue que él y sus amigos habían escapado de las clases del medio día. Así fue como supe su nombre.

"Cuando fue a nuestra clase escuché que el presidente del comité estudiantil quería verme, al salir… solo me topé con ella y me comenzó a regañar aunque nunca me llamó por mi nombre, esa chica era muy especial –Lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-. Pasaron los días y poco a poco volví a hablarle como antes"

Cuando mi padre llegó hasta donde me encontraba, noté que Yuzuru había olvidado su máscara de papel y su chamarra… y se había llevado mis anteojos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me encanta como separo esto jajajaja **

**NA: Hola de nuevo :D como no se me ocurre el intermedio de algo recordé angel beats y bueno aquí el resultado. Algo corto pero es lo que hay jaja. Espero les guste ^-^ aunque ya pasó esa fecha. **


End file.
